Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre
Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre (also known as simply Cartoon Theatre) is a movie block that aired on Cartoon Network from 1998 to 2007. Originally, the block aired Saturday nights at 8:00 PM, with encore presentations on Sunday at 10:00 AM. The block aired animated and live-action films from Disney, Hanna-Barbera Studios, MGM, Paramount, Universal, and Warner Bros. Programming * A Flintstones Christmas Carol '' * ''Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein '' * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman '' * ''An American Tail '' * ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West '' * ''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Anastasia * Antz (premiered 2004) * Babar: The Movie * Babe * Babe: Pig in the City * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas * Balto * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Batman (premiered 2005) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Batman & Robin * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * Beethoven * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (premiered 2007) * Bon Voyage Charlie Brown and Don't Came Back! * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales * Casper's Scare School (premiered 2006) * Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (premiered 2007) * Castle in the Sky (premiered 2006) * Cats Don't Dance * Charlotte's Web * The Chipmunk Adventure * Class of 3000: Home * Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip * Dinosaurs * E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's'' * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (premiered 2001) * Gay Purr-ee * Godzilla * The Goonies (premiered 2005) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer * Heidi's Song * Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (premiered 2004) * The Hobbit * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Honey, I Shrunk The Kids (premiered 2005) * Hook * Horton Hears a Who! * Howl's Moving Castle (premiered 2006) * The Iron Giant (premiered 2001) * James and The Giant Peach * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones * Jetsons: The Movie (premiered 1999) * Jumanji * Jurassic Park * The King and I * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (premiered February 25, 2007) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Men in Black (premiered 2006) * Millionaire Dogs * Mrs. Doubtfire * Mouse Hunt * My Girl (premiered 2006) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip (premiered 2007) * My Neighbor Totoro (premiered 2006) * Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind * Olive, the Other Reindeer * Osmosis Jones (premiered 2003) * The Pagemaster * Party Wagon (premiered 2004) * Pokémon: The First Movie (premiered 2003) * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 * Pokémon 3: The Movie * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (premiered May 9, 2003) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (premiered 2003) * Princess Mononoke (premiered 2006) * Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown '' * ''Re-Animated (premiered December 8, 2006) * The Road to El Dorado (premiered 2006) * Rock-a-Doodle * Rockin' with Judy Jetson '' * ''Rover Dangerfield * Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie (premiered 2001) * The Secret of NIMH * School of Rock (premiered 2006) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo! and The Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (premiered November 27, 1999)https://web.archive.org/web/19991117162723/http://cartoonnetwork.com/tv/tvhighli.html * Shrek (premiered 2007) * Small Soldiers (premiered 2006) * Snow Day (premiered 2006) * Spider-Man (premiered 2006) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Spirited Away (premiered 2006) * Stuart Little * Stuart Little 2 * The Man Called Flintstone * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry * Transformers Cybertron: Primus Unleashed (premiered 2006) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * The Lion King 1½ * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (premiered 2006) * Twice Upon a Time * Wallace and Gromit in "A Close Shave" (premiered December 4, 1999)https://web.archive.org/web/19991117162723/http://cartoonnetwork.com/tv/tvhighli.html * Wallace and Gromit in "A Grand Day Out" (premiered December 4, 1999) * Wallace and Gromit in "The Wrong Trousers" (premiered December 4, 1999) * Wakko's Wish * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story '' * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (premiered 2005) * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears * Yogi's First Christmas * Yogi's Great Escape * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose * Zathura Gallery Cartoon Network Cartoon Theatre Promos 1|Cartoon Theatre Promos References Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks